


Gene gloomy looks at the detained

by Anonymous



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene, Sam, BIG SCARY DOG and Ethel Ethelberg</p><p>Джин, Сэм, большая страшная собака и Этель Этельберг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene gloomy looks at the detained

Джин мрачно смотрел на задержанную. В допросной воняло дохлыми мышами.  
\- Можно мне воды? – сквозь зубы процедила Этель Этельберг.  
Джин наклонился вперед, наваливаясь на стол:  
\- В следующий раз, когда ты откроешь рот, скажи, где те деньги, которые проебались из кассы Нельсона.  
\- Я ничего не…  
Этель визжит и лезет под стол, прячась от стула, который Джин разбивает о стену рядом с ее головой. 

***********

\- Плонка… плонка, отсоси у меня. Эй, плонка, что вечером делаешь?  
Сэм скрипел зубами, но молчал. До участка оставалось километра два.  
\- Плонка, у тебя вши? Зачотная стрижка.  
Сэм прибавил шагу. От самого дома за ним увязался какой-то уебок и долбал Сэма в уши так интенсивно, будто всю ночь заучивал текст.  
\- Эй, плооооонка.  
\- Я детектив-инспектор и я тебе задницу надеру, если не отъебешься, - пробормотал Сэм. Мимо прогуливались бабуля с внучкой, он не хотел бы, чтобы они знали, какие слова берет в рот работник полиции.  
\- Так его, мистер детектив. Засуньте кулак ему в жопу по самый локоть, - бабуля помахала Сэму. – Литтлвит Этельберг, отвали от моего соседа, гром и молния тебе в печень, засранец! Будешь иметь дело со мной.  
\- Ясно, миссис Виннифри. Все понял.  
Дьявол побери эти обдолбанные семидесятые, подумал Сэм.

***********

\- Мне нужен мой адвокат!! – вопила Этель, пытаясь уберечь свои пальцы от сигаретных ожогов. Джин водил тлеющей сигаретой над ее рукой.  
\- Мне нужна касса Нельсона, прошмандовка, иначе паб сегодня не откроется. Ты даже не понимаешь, что ты сделала и с кем связалась. Тебе позавидуют в аду!!  
\- Не знаю никаких денег!! Кто будет воровать в пабе бобби?!  
\- Тот, кто работает официанткой!  
\- Это мог быть кто угодно!  
\- Ты виновна, пока я не докажу, что ты виновна. Говори, или узнаешь, какими бывают настоящие поджопники из глубин самой преисподней!!

Этель орет во все горло, потому что Джин схватил ее за волосы и как будто бы собирается ударить головой об стол.  
\- Тупая самодовольная толстая коза, где деньги Нельсона?!  
\- Я не толстая!! Я НЕ ТОЛСТАЯ!!  
\- Хорошо, я скажу, какая ты на самом деле, если ты вернешь деньги.  
\- Да подавись ты, старый говнюк, они бардачке моей машины.  
\- Я так и знал.

Этель приглаживает растрепанные волосы.  
\- Ну? – требует она.  
\- Проваливай, прелесть.  
\- Я подам на тебя жалобу!!  
\- Сколько угодно! Так и напиши – детектив-инспектор Сэм Тайлер – тощезадый извращенец!  
\- Не льсти себе, бочка с пивом!!  
Стул снова отрывается от земли и отправляется в последний полет. Удар о дверь доканывает его. Он больше не стул. Он мертв навсегда. 

**************

\- Эй, так ты Сэм? - Литтлвит упорен, как налоговый инспектор.  
\- Отвали, уебок, посажу на сутки, - Сэму впадлу, если около участка его заметят в окружении шпаны.  
\- Саманта, вечером свободна?  
Сэм останавливается. Медленно поворачивается. Здание участка за следующим поворотом. Пришло время смертельной схватки.  
\- Ты попал, малец, - предупреждает Сэм.  
Литтлвит ухмыляется. Сэм ниже него на полголовы. И, похоже, ни разу не член фанклуба MU.  
\- Саманта, ты заводишь.  
Секунда - и вот уже Литтлвит понимает, почему у Сэма такие короткие волосы. В то время, как Литтлвит машинальным движением проходится по голове Сэма, надеясь загрести шевелюру в кулак и долбануть башкой об колено, Сэм уже заканчивает выпаривать остатки жидкости из его почек.  
Литтлвит корчится на земле и мужественно сдерживает стоны. Сэм говорит ему:  
\- Слушай, я не знаю, как тут у вас с этим, в смысле, я в курсе, что до счастливого бракосочетания Элтона еще дохуя времени, и сейчас это дело совсем тухлое…  
\- Господи Боже, что за херня… - кое-как выдавливает из себя Литтлвит. Сэм понижает голос и присаживается на корточки, машет руками, помогает общению богатой мимикой:  
\- Но есть же клубы, где вы там собираетесь, дарите друг другу цветы и едите голубых устриц, так что в следующий раз я тебя отпиздошу уже в допросной, хотя срать мне на всяких афроамериканцев и я вообще политкорректный.  
\- Саман… Э? Чего?..  
Сэм оставляет Литтлвита наедине с его страданиями.

****************

Луч света бьет Сэму прямо в лицо. Обстановка была бы угрожающей, если бы дело не происходило в раздевалке участка. Картрайт, забежавшая за своим обедом, пожелала Сэму удачи. За ней последовали все остальные, вплоть до Филлис.  
Им нечего делать в раздевалке, но вид Сэма, окруженного тремя официальными лицами из высших чинов полиции, их очевидно вдохновлял.  
Сэм сидел на скамеечке и пытался не обращать на это внимания.  
«Молодец, чувак из Гайда», - говорили лица тех, кто пришел проветрить свои носки. «Теперь мы окончательно уважаем тебя, хоть ты и Глэдис, черт тебя побери».  
\- Вам не нужно объяснять, по какому поводу была собрана дисциплинарная комиссия? – спрашивает Один из Чинов, под аккомпанемент пожираемых Крисом чипсов. Крису приказывают валить из раздевалки, что дает Сэму время подумать над ответом.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Сэм. – Я безупречен. Я чист, как дева Мария. Когда она еще не была беременной. Ладно. Проехали.  
\- На вас поступила жалоба от гражданки Этельберг.  
\- Нихуя себе, - не сдерживается Сэм. – "Гражданки"?  
\- Вам знакома эта фамилия?  
\- Не может быть. Такой плоской груди не было даже у Киры Найтли.  
\- Не отпирайтесь.  
\- Вы шутите.  
Повисает тяжелое молчание, нарушаемое только громким шепотом из коридора:  
«Что там?»  
«Начальство нагибает Тайлора!»  
«Я знал, что, в конце-концов он нормальный парень, хоть и козел».  
«Говорят, бабу избил»  
«Вот ГОНДОН»  
«Бабу Этельберг»  
«МОЛОДЕЦ».  
Высшие Чины прочищают горло:  
\- Вас обвиняют в сексуальных домогательствах, угрозе физической расправы и нанесении непереносимых (да, так и написано) личных оскорблений.  
Сэм почти съел свои зубы, когда наконец ему удается выпихнуть изо рта:  
\- Я мог бы извиниться.  
\- Вот и отличненько. Купите цветы. Дело закрыто.  
\- Насчет сексуальных… Иисусе, он это СЕРЬЕЗНО?! – не выдерживает Сэм. – Больной ублюдок.  
\- Он? Этель Этельберг?  
Глаза Сэма превращаются в две узкие щели кровавой мести.  
\- Я настаиваю на опознании, - голосом, от которого кровь стынет в жилах, потребовал Сэм.

*****************

Джин убавляет звук телевизора, когда ему слышатся какие-то странные звуки со стороны прихожей. Чуть позже он достает пистолет и крадется к двери.  
Которая крепко дает ему по морде, когда Тайлер со второго пинка все-таки выносит ее с петель.  
\- КОЗЛИЩЕ!! – сообщает Тайлер. – Я готов сесть лет на двадцать.  
\- Что бы это могло значить? – Джин отбрасывает дверь. Места для такого маневра в прихожей нет. Поэтому дверь снова ебашит Джина по голове.  
\- Я убью тебя, Хант.  
\- Ты пил?  
Сэм задумался. Технически он тяпнул пару стаканов вискаря. Но это ничего не значит для человека, который работает с Джином и потому бухает каждый вечер так, что где-то мама-печень говорит своим непослушным детям, что за сломанные игрушки они попадут в ад и это будет Манчестер семидесятых.  
\- Нет, Карлинг облил меня пивом, когда я пришел спросить, где тебя можно убить. Встретить. После паба.  
\- Он дал тебе адрес?  
\- Нет, я же подвозил тебя до дома.  
\- А, я тогда еще почему-то ночевал у тебя.  
\- Хватит зубы заговаривать, - Сэм хватает Ханта за воротник и тащит в гостиную. – Это была очень, очень плохая шутка, Гув.  
\- И что? – Джин вырывается и толкает Сэма в стену.  
\- Я должен что-нибудь сломать. Как бы, вроде, показать тебе степень моего…  
\- Охуения?  
\- Разочарования.  
\- Ты уже сломал дверь.  
\- Брось, ты выносил мою раз шесть.  
Джин держит Сэма за горло, свободной рукой тыча пистолетом ему в живот.  
\- Ну, вперед. Ставь ее заново и сноси хоть до утра. 

Сэму начинает казаться, что Джин давно бы мог спрятать оружие и они поговорили бы как цивилизованные люди, а перед уходом Сэма, Джин, может быть, в другой вселенной, даже извинился бы за такую гнилую подставу. 

\- Знаешь, почему ты подвозил меня до дома, но в итоге я ночевал у тебя? – спрашивает Джин.  
Дуло скоро продырявит в Сэме место для второго пупка.  
\- Потому что миссис Хант не выносит, когда ты пьян, - отвечает Сэм и наконец кое-как отводит от себя руку Джина с пистолетом.  
Джин наклоняется к лицу Сэма и проводит носом по его коже, от уха до впадинки между ключиц.  
\- Ух, - говорит Джин. – Как ты пахнешь. Познакомься с миссис Хант. 

Улыбаясь во все свои четыре ряда зубов, Джин отпускает Сэма и делает шаг назад.  
За его спиной сидит выкидыш, родившийся от небогоугодного сожительства крокодила, несгораемого шкафа и немецкой овчарки.  
Скорее всего, это именно собака. Одна из тех, которых Аид уволил за плохой характер и неумение работать в коллективе. 

\- Не ожидал? – улыбка Джина могла бы осветить все за полярным кругом в самую черную полярную ночь.  
\- Блядь, нет, - признается Сэм. – Ты женат на собаке.  
\- Конечно. Нет, серьезно? Моя миссис свалила к сестре на недельку. Но вторая миссис Хант всегда на месте. И, боже помоги тебе, как же она ненавидит пьяных.  
Не дыша, Сэм пытается двинуться в сторону выхода. 

Гул набирающего высоту Боинга оглушает его. Миссис Хант утробно рычит на Сэма.  
\- Джин, - зовет Сэм.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Гув, что за чертов детский сад.  
\- Попроси меня.  
\- Сначала извинись.  
\- Тайлер, ты пиздец. Иногда я смотрю на тебя и начинаю уважать только за то, что ты до сих пор жив, хотя препятствий к этому на твоем жизненном пути, наверное, было немало. Иногда мне кажется, что даже моя печатная машинка хочет сломать тебе ногу.  
\- Гув, эта херня с Этельберг, меня могли действительно…  
\- Не могли. Все знают Этель. Всем она поперек горла. С тобой не случилось бы ничего страшнее поноса от страха.  
\- Как сейчас, - вздыхает Сэм, когда собака начинает медленно приближаться к нему, скалясь.  
\- Попроси меня, - напоминает Джин.  
\- Джин, пожалуйста, дай мне уйти.

Если бы Сэм в этот момент смотрел на Джина, а не на собачьи слюни, он бы поклялся, что никогда не видел такого странного выражения лица. Не у Джина. Вообще – ни у кого.  
Даже у Майи, когда сказал, что им лучше расстаться. 

\- Джин? – зовет Сэм.  
Хант молча подходит к Сэму вплотную. «Обними меня».  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал. Моя миссис обнимает меня и выкидывает на улицу. Никаких проблем.  
\- Ну, как скажешь.  
Сэм обнимает Джина и следит за собакой из-за его плеча.

Джин чувствует как шевелится выдыхаемый Тайлером воздух. У Сэма отличный рост. Нос Тайлера как раз там, где Джину хотелось бы сейчас чувствовать его дыхание.  
Сэм думает, что разозлил Джина до усрачки, потому что еще чуть-чуть и Джин переломает ему ребра, так крепко руки Джина обнимают Тайлера. 

********************

У дома Тайлера кто-то вывесил черную дыру на просушку.  
Темень такая, что дверь в подъезд приходится искать с собаками.  
При воспоминании о собаках Сэм поморщился.  
Сначала Джин зачем-то тащил его волоком до самой машины, потом подбросил пару кварталов, но вдруг выкинул Тайлера посреди дороги, обматерил на чем свет стоит и приказал завтра же возвращатсья чинить дверь.  
Сэм споткнулся на ступеньках о что-то мягкое.  
\- Эй, - позвал Сэм.  
\- Слушай, - ответил ему голос, от которого Сэму захотелось поесть своих ногтей.  
\- Литтлвит?! Ты что здесь забыл?!  
\- Я просто… ты сказал, цветы, ну, короче, на. Я живу в соседнем доме. С устрицами я не понял, так что ты объясни еще раз. И скажешь кому, я тебя, кароче в фундамент зарою, ты понял.  
Сэм молча взял пучок травы, который Литтлвит в темноте пихал ему в рожу.  
\- Ну чо, Сэм. Как чо на выходные?  
\- Я чиню дверь, - ответил Сэм.  
Литтлвит вздохнул «А говорят, с бабами сложно. Бабы всегда свободны, если не моются и не пиздят».  
\- Ты можешь пойти со мной, - Сэм похлопал его по плечу. – И, знаешь, я угощу тебя пивом, чтобы нам не было скучно.


End file.
